Was It Just A Dream?
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: PG for yaoi content. Doesn't go far tho'. Um, this is for Mercury's Digidestined/digimon romance contest thingy! R/R if you have time. Hikari Takaishi. Note: It's all about Yama' and Gabu'. Plus, this is my first fic like this. Be kind. o.O


Was It Just A Dream?

"I just know I'm going to be late!" A young teenaged boy scrambled around in his room. Picking up pencils, papers, books, clothes, and other items, he finally took a look in the mirror. He gasped and leaned closer. 

"What is it, Yamato?" Gabumon's solid tone asked and his little horn appeared from underneath a bundle of covers.

He gasped again and reached for his hair gel, "Gabumon! I-I I'm breaking out!"

"Out of what?"

There was a moment of silence.

Yamato snatched Gabumon and held him up to his face. "See that little bump?"

"You're nose?" asked the confused digimon.

"No, smart one! It's a zit! A pimple! I have never in my life gained such an ugly thing before!" Yamato then dropped his friend onto the bed and dumped some gel onto his hands. He rubbed his hands together then slid his fingers through his hair. In a moment, his hair was built into perfection.

Gabumon sat up still confused about why he was freaking out. He didn't see anything…

One more look in the mirror and Yamato was out the door with Gabumon following behind carefully. They were to meet in the Digital World at three o'clock. Yamato was ten minutes late. Within a matter of minutes, Yamato and Gabumon showed up at the school computer lab. Nobody was there.

"Great," Yamato muttered. "They left without me." He took a seat in front of the computer and tried to get a hold of somebody. 

"Hey, 'Matt…" Gabumon slipped into the habit of using Yamato's nickname.

"Hey what?" he replied, typing on the keyboard.

The digimon lifted his paws onto the window ledge and looked outside, "Are we friends?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A question--- Can you answer it?"

"Of course. Of course we're friends."

"How good of friends are we?"

Yamato started to get a little worried. "Is something bothering you, buddy?" He asked, turning in his seat to face him.

"Not really," the horned digimon sighed.

"You could tell me." Yamato assured him. "There's no one here to laugh at you."

"But, it's just…"

Yamato chuckled, "Do you have a crush on someone? Who's the lucky digimonette?" He joked.

Gabumon set his chin down. "Go ahead and joke," he thought, "you'd still laugh at me if I told you."

Tranquility filled the small room, only the computer's near silent hum sounded. Yamato waited for any reply from the other Digidestined. A sigh escaped from both the digimon and human at the same time.

"Tell me Gabu'," Yamato brought up the subject again.

"You'll laugh."

"I won't."

Gabumon turned his head to look at his friend. "You wouldn't understand. You're a human. I'm not."

"So?" Yamato crossed his arms and his temper started to rise, like it usually does. "We're friends aren't we? And friends understand each other. You don't know if I would comprehend you or not. So give it a try."

The animal-like creature dropped down to lean against the wall. "Yamato, are you a really good friend?"

"I'd like to say so, yeah."

"Are you capable of love?"

"Yeah."

"Do _you_ love anyone?"

"Most likely."

"Other than your family?"

Yamato thought for awhile. "I don't think I do," he concluded. 

Gabumon's heart sank a little. "Would you ever think about loving a digimon?" his voice was still solid, but his volume was low.

Silence filled the room again. "I-I don't know, Gabumon." Yamato answered. "I don't know."

That night, Yamato spent the night alone. His dad must've had something planned. So he and Gabumon sat in front of the television set to catch some episodes of their favorite shows. Unfortunately, they were cancelled due to the "To Be Announced" shows. Instead, they decided to watch a movie.

Yamato checked all the movies they had. A lot of kiddy-type movies… The Lion King, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid… They saved those movies incase they had unexpected relatives visiting with their annoying little toddlers. Then they had the boring movies of which Yamato had no further interest in. Eventually, the two just popped in the Little Mermaid for no real reason but to laugh at the attempt to make adult things fit into a kid movie. 

Gabumon wasn't as interested as laughing at the movie as Yamato was. Then again, whenever Taichi and Jyou came over and they watched this, they laughed hysterically at the characters and the theme of it all. He never understood why.

Midnight came very quickly and Yamato yawned as a sign that he was tired.

"Maybe it's time to hit the sack." He stretched his arms over his head and stood up.

"What ever you say, Matt." Gabumon reached up with his claw and tapped the power button on the television set to turn it off. Both of them stumbled into Yamato's room where the automatically fell onto the bed. Another yawn from Yamato… then all was silent. 

Gabumon was still awake, but he kept quiet. He wanted to tell Yamato that it was he whom he loved so much. But how could that be possible? A digimon and a human? Why, that's laughable! Wasn't it? Gabumon cuddled up to his life-long friend as he did every night and buried his nose between Yamato and the pillow. Oh, how he wished he could express his feelings. If only… if only he could…

----A/N: I dunno how all this DigiMorph stuff happens. But um… let's just say that Yamato had a dream, Gabumon was in it… And… things happened. ^-^; I'm sorry. If someone tells me something about this stuff, I'll re-write this to make it sound better. ----

Yamato rubbed his eyes open, thinking it was after dawn. "Gabumon," he chuckled lightly, "I had the weirdest dream. You wouldn't believe it."

"Oh?" Gabumon's voice asked in the darkness. "What was it about?"

The teen sat up and looked at the clock. It was only four AM. "I thought of you as… well you know, an actual human."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well… I never pictured something happen--" His voice trailed off when he saw a silhouette sitting in front of the door. The small light from the living room kept the hallway dimly lit. (Yamato kept it on so that his father could find his way around the house late at night.) The shadow kept itself curled lightly, but a familiar horn poked out and greeted the small light rays and let them reflect gently.

"But…" Yamato slipped out of bed. "Gabumon? Where are you?"

The silhouette turned to look up at the boy, a glimpse of blue eyes seemed to calm the both of them. "I'm right here." Gabumon answered.

Yamato froze… Could it be? Or was he still dreaming? He reached over and turned on his lamplight. Another boy, around Yamato's age was in the doorway, his head was turned so he was facing outwards again.

Was that Gabumon? How could it be? Is it possible? Nah, it can't be! Yamato's mind raced. Finally, the "stranger" stood up and turned towards the blonde.

"Would you," he tilted his head slightly to the right, "ever pass the thought of loving a digimon?"

Yamato felt confused. "Gijinka Gabumon. I never knew it was a possibility?"

"Answer my question," Gabumon's sweet sounding voice started to crack. The boy who was standing in front of Yamato didn't know what to do. 

"Gabumon, I-" Yamato started, "I've always loved you."

"After all the things I've done… You loved me after all," (would I be saying Gijinka Gabumon now? Eh… I'll just stick to Gabumon) Gabumon whispered. He smiled crookedly and his friend returned the friendly grin. 

Gabumon reached with his trembling hand to touch Yamato's cheek. Something he had never done before finally was within his grasp. His other hand cupped his neck and he pulled him closer so their eyes were only inches away. Yamato blinked, still half asleep. Hesitation suddenly disappeared from Gabumon's mind as he took another half step towards his friend. Finally, their lips touched for a short amount of time. Gabumon stopped and waited for a reply. Instead, Yamato brought another kiss onto their lips, not knowing if it was a dream or if it was real. 

Minutes later, Gabumon and Yamato were sitting on the bed with smiles on their faces. For once, Gabumon had a discussion with Yamato without having to look up at him. They talked about things they never talked about before when he was a digimon. It was as if they're friendship started on a new path. Afterwards, Yamato fell asleep, and Gabumon did, too. The last thing that Yamato remembered from that night was Gijinka Gabumon cuddling up to him like he did so many nights before. And the two fell asleep with a new leaf turned over in their lives.

The next day, Yamato awoke to see the horned digimon nearby. Was it just a dream? He wondered. The thought passed his mind several times, but he never found out if it was real or not. Nights later, he'd have the same dream. Sometimes they'd repeat the kiss. Other times they just talked. 

"I've been having funny dreams." Yamato once told Gabumon.

"Oh, really?" Gabumon would smirk secretively. 

"Yeah. It'd be of the weirdest th--" Yamato chuckled, "I wonder how often dreams come true."

The End. ^-^;


End file.
